Yuuko Kinoshita
Yūko Kinoshita (木下 優子, Kinoshita Yūko) is a recurring character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is Class 2-A's Ambassador in Fumizuki Academy, one of the Top 10 students of her year, and the older twin sister of Hideyoshi Kinoshita (by three minutes). In the original Japanese series, Hideyoshi calls Yūko "Aneue" meaning "older sister". She is also an unlockable character in the game Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable Personality Due to the difference in their academic abilities with her twin, she feels superior to Hideyoshi, whom she thinks is trash. Yūko is very prideful, arrogant and easily agitated, unlike Hideyoshi who is always calm. She also acts like this since she is beautiful, smarter than Hideyoshi by so many levels, is a decent cook and very athletic but for some reason loses to her twin, who is capable of attracting more guys then she does. She also has big issues and goes berserk when it comes to her body figure (by someone that proclaim either she's fat or flat-chested), or when she realizes that there are in fact aspects in which she is completely inferior to Hideyoshi. This was easily shown when Hideyoshi pointed out to her that her skirt was a bit loose for Hideyoshi (true enough, her skirt was ''a bit too loose on his waist), and when she brutally punches Hideyoshi out after revealing that she had "completely no sense of rhythm". She is also a Yaoi Fangirl and, if Hideyoshi was ever believed in the light novels, walks around at home wearing nothing but her panties. Yūko and Hideyoshi, despite being of different genders, are almost identical, the only noticeable difference between them being the way they style their hair, and voice. Class F use this to their advantage in Volume 1 (of the light novel series)/Episode 12 by having Hideyoshi masquerade as Yuuko and insult Class C and call them filthy pigs, provoking class C to challenge class A in a Mock Exam Summoning Battle. The proud Yūko bears a deep grudge against Hideyoshi and class F for the incident. However, in the last episode of the anime's first season, it is shown that she can be honorable as well, refusing to acknowledge their victory against Class F due to the circumstances as it would be considered cowardly (she attacked Yuuji from behind after the rooftop at the old building collapses). In episode 12 of the anime, it is revealed her weakness is yaoi manga. In episode 3 of season 2, is revealed that she can't sing (and has terrible acting skills; a suspicious Akihisa nearly figured her out), and so she switches places with Hideyoshi in order to avoid a promotional video. When she sees Hideyoshi singing, and hears Akihisa saying nice things about her (although he had no idea that they switched at the time), Yūko's opinion of them changes slighty. However, thanks to Hideyoshi's blunders, rumors have spread about her being a shotacon, homosexual, and doesn't normally wear panties. Likewise, (thanks to attacking Akihisa, letting him feel her breasts by accident) rumors have spread about Hideyoshi has started to grow breasts. Now, she seems to be on better terms with Hideyoshi, but it remains to be seen. In the light novels she physically punishes Hideyoshi by bending the joints backwards if she catches Hideyoshi dressing as a girl. She also shows envy towards her twin because Hideyoshi is more popular (with boys) than herself. In the anime, she uses the "Fist" to punish Hideyoshi, or get Hideyoshi to do something. It is hinted that she, along with Shōko and Aiko are already in Akihisa's inner circle of friends in the school. Summoned Being Her Shōkanjū wears heavy armor and wields a jousting lance. The Occult version is Bakeneko(Ghost Cat) influenced from "pretending" as a Bakeneko is a demon who pretends to be a cat. Gallery Yuuko Maid.JPG|Yuuko in maid clothes, as seen in the ''Matsuri OVA Yuko's.png|Yūko's Shoukanjuu Yuko and yaoi.jpg|Yūko reading her favorite Yaoi novel Baka to Test to Shokanjuu Ni 03.01.05 07.18.33-.jpg|Yuuko in Hideyoshi's outfit in episode 3 of season 2|link=http://bakatotest.wikia.com/wiki/File:Baka_to_Test_to_Shokanjuu_Ni_03.01.05_07.18.33-.jpg Kinoshita.Yuuko.full.194753.jpg|Yūko in the first opening theme Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-A Students Category:Class Ambassadors